


The Greatest Show

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Greatest Showman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Their fingers intertwined, causing a wave of gasps to sound from the crowd and a few scoffs of disgust, and Magnus grinned widely.





	The Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I still had one of these in my inbox on tumblr so here I am! I love The Greatest Showman so it was cool to get into that mindset, even if it was only for 3 sentences.

Magnus’ heart dropped as he felt the eyes of hundreds of strangers fall on his and Alec’s close proximity and saw the hesitation in Alec’s stance, and he slid his foot across the floor, ready to inch away. 

“No,” Alec said quietly but firmly, a familiar defiance that Magnus had seen countless times in private radiating from his gaze.

Their fingers intertwined, causing a wave of gasps to sound from the crowd and a few scoffs of disgust, and Magnus grinned widely, moving closer instead. 


End file.
